As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) is a serial point-to-point topology commonly used in server and storage environments. A problem in both environments is the testing of high-speed protocol links without degrading the signal. In many serial point-to-point topologies, breaking out the link to a protocol analyzer is not a challenging feat. For example, a protocol analyzer can be easily connected to a host controller or a hard drive.
In the SAS topology, point-to-point links running between chips on the same board are common. Moreover, even the smallest stub on the line can have dramatic effects on the signal quality and overall robustness of the platform. A more complex solution must be found for breaking out links that normally would not route to an off board connector.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.